The unknown
by chibi chan heather
Summary: Not good at summarys. you have seshosamaOC. Read to find out more! beta note: in other words she has no idea what she is saying!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unknown ****  
****Author: Chibi-chan ****  
****Beta: Kinyta ****  
****Disclaimer: **:** I do not own inuyasha (ducks from flying chair friend yell sessho –sama is mine, I yell no he's mine and throw bologna in her face) I repeat I no own inuyasha!**

**  
****Author's Note: There are great things to come I hope!****  
**

Flash-back

Everyone left after telling me happy 18th birthday and celebrating my party. My parents sat me down I thought that it would be a late birthday present. My mom and dad both had grim faces. What was going on?

"Heather dear, we have something we have to tell you. We aren't your real parents we adopted you when you were left at the hospital doors." They stated this as if it was no big but it was a big thing your my world was starting to crash down on me. As tears started to race down my cheeks I yelled.

"Why did you never tell me I should have know I hate this who am I know why!" I ran up the stairs to your room packed my bag with my normal cloths of jeans, shirts, and an oversized hoody then I wrote a not stating that I had to find out who my biological family was and left.

I was driving on the road in your outdated car talking to myself. "Why did they never tell me?"

In my mind a feeling started, it said they loved me and didn't want to hurt me. I saw a white thing fly in front of my car so I slammed on my brakes and thought, Great what else can happen? I stepped out of my car and went to see if whatever it was ok. There wasn't anything in the road so I walked back to the car. That was when I heard a bush rustle. I went and checked to see what it was...

Present

I woke up thinking, Where am I? I stood up and started to look around thinking to myself, Great an average person and here I am lost! I heard some rustling when a huge boar thing jumped out in my face. This night was full of surprise. The thing noticed me and I ran away. It kept getting closer about the 5th time that I looked back I tripped over a root. I was ready to feel teeth tear through me but all I felt was a light push back and then I heard a whip sound. The last thing I knew was everything going dark.

When I woke up I was in a large bed which was really comfortable. I stepped out of the bed and looked into the mirror. I was surprised I seemed different but I couldn't really tell. It was more or less a feeling. I mean I still wore my jeans with my oversized shirt and then. I also noted that my hair seemed to be turning blue, but it had to be my imagination. My skin was still an odd spray of color and my body which wasn't skinny but wasn't fat either, I was a little chunky here and there, my breasts were still smaller and un-noticeable. I still felt different. I started to look around the room, it was big and at least I wasn't going to have to suffer from claustrophobia. Then in the corner of the room I saw a life sized doll sitting in the corner. It had silver hair like the moon and a crescent moon on its forehead and then purple stripes on it face. I walked up so that I was inches from it and went to pet the boa it had on its shoulder it looked so soft a comfy. When my hand was inches away from him, at least I thought it was a him, he shot his hand up and caught my wrist. I jumped back and squealed in surprise. He smirked at me my face grew red he had no reason to smirk at me.

Sesshomaru POV  
He watched as she inspected herself with wonder and distaste and then as she looked around the room and noticed him. He saw her look at him with wonder a curiosity.

Why did I bring this human here why did I save her? He sat wondering as she looked and inspected him There is something about her soul he was torn from his train of thought when he saw her reach out her hand to touch his tail. He grabbed her hand and as she jumped back and squealed he smirked. He noticed her face get red.  
Heather POV

He let my hand go and I couldn't believe the audacity of him smirking at me, much less not saying sorry for hurting her wrist. I watched as he walked to the door but before he stepped out he said, "I will send in a servant to change you into proper clothes and then I expect you to answer all my questions."

Does he really expect me to obey him like a dog? I think not!  
"Who are you? What do you want with me? What is wrong with my clothes? I won't change! I am not a dog and will not obey your every command! You are a pompous jerk!" I yelled it at him as if there was no tomorrow.

What? he thought to himself, I shall not be disrespected in my own home.

Before I could say ramen he had me by the throat up against the wall and was choking me. "You will do as I say and you will respect me. Do you understand me?" He said as his eyes grew red with fury. I looked at him and nodded my head yes. He smirked and let me go as he shut the door. I said a long stream of curses I didn't know I knew. What was going on?

About half an hour later as I was looking for an escape route a person walked in. She said, "Excuse me, milady, but I was sent here to dress you and bring you to Lord Sesshomaru." She said all this with her head bowed. I thought that I recognized her for a moment but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I just thought it was my imagination. I couldn't say a word. I had a look of shock on my face, I was sure. This girl look up at me as my face looked like someone had slapped me (.). I saw fear enter her eyes.

She dropped her head. "Please forgive me milady. I am sorry for interrupting you."

I was surprised at what she was saying she, acted like I was going to kill her (Beta Note: Not likely! But I am a good actress). "I am sorry I am just lost could you tell me the year and your name? "  
"Well milady it is the feudal time and you are in the western lords home, my name is Kinyta."(Beta Note: Unless you make me unafraid and give me something in return I will not let myself be your servant, and Sesshou-kio cannot kill me! Oh and I am also from the future and am a worrier, I was sent to you for a reason!)  
What happened how did I end up here? It hit me; I remembered checking in front of my car when something grabbed me and I was thrown into a lot of lights. I must have gone back in time to the Feudal Era and now I am stuck here, this is just great. "Why me?" I said this under my breath. I thought I heard Kinyta say something that sounded a lot like, "I ask myself that every day," but I think it was just my imagination once more. "Are you ok milady?" Kinyta asked instead.

"Yes I am, ok Kinyta please call me Heather or Ha-chan, back where I came from that is what people called me."

"Well I can call you that in private, but I will be severely punished if I call you that in front of other lords and ladies."

"Deal," I stated and we both smiled. "Oh, don't worry I am no lady, in fact I don't know why people are calling me that."  
"I can answer that. You are here as Lord Sesshomaru's guest right now. Okay let's get ready to see Lord Cranky Butt!"

"Lord Cranky Butt? That does sound perfect for him. Okay then let's give me something new to wear." We both busted out laughing at my remark and Kinyta showed me to the closet and opened it. My mouth dropped at the tons of beautiful kimonos and we both ended up changing I chose a dark blue kimono with a silver obi and kinyta shoes a black kimono with a red obi. She then showed me the way to Lord Cranky Butt's study.

Author's Note: Please review I am in need of encouragement so no flame please this is my first fic!


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at Lord Cranky Butt's study Kinyta-chan knocked on the door. I didn't here hear anything but it looked like she nodded and opened up the door she shoved me in. She left me all alone!

"She is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her!" I said this under my breath while I put my hands on my hips and started to look at my surroundings. I saw that the walls were lined with books upon books. "I have to be in heaven!" Said this aloud thinking that no one else was in the room but I was wrong I heard a low growl and turned around to face the smirk that I was really starting to hate.   
My face turned a beet red and I stood there mentally kicking my-self for embarrassing my self. Why am I such a baka sometimes? He still had no right to smirk at me. (IO) I set my face to look just like his. Like the saying goes "Do unto others as you want done to you" 

His next sentence was simple but it sent me on a feast of anger. "Sit down." Said Sesshomaru with his emotionless face. What? No please, Lord Cranky Butt really does suit him! As I sat down in a chair I snapped at him "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!"

Kinyta's POV  
She stooped low behind the door as quietly as possible she could let Sessho-kio hear her but her adopted brother would just bite her head off for being there. He hates when I do this but I was told to keep an eye in her. She smirked at her own thoughts. When she heard Ha-chan say that she had to be heaven she had to suppress laughter, Ha-chan was funny sometimes.

She must not have noticed cranky butt. While as she thought this she could just see Heather's reaction as Sesshomaru gave a low growl to signal his presence. Kinyta almost peed her pants and at the scene that she was imagining. When she herd the chair squeak she knew Heather had sat down. What Ha-chan said is what sent her reeling. She snapped at Sesshomaru! Great and she can't be killed. I am going to have to knock some sense into her!

(Beta's Note: Since it is my section let me tell a little bit of it, please!) 

Heather's POV  
Oh shit I just snapped at the lord, why do I do this around him. It is just that he pisses makes me mad me off without saying a word, but then again he doesn't even have to. That's weird for a minute I thought I saw his eye's flash red but eye's can't change colors.!

"I am so sorry I…I….I just lost my temper because…….. I ……. Hit my head and it must have given me a mild concussion." Sesshomaru seemed to not even notice his face seemed to never show any emotion.

"I want to know how you can hold demonic powers." Stated Sesshomaru in a flat tone to where it sounded as if he was un-interested. 

Demonic powers? What the hell is he talking about?

"I have no powers and there are no demons so I can't have demonic powers!" He looked at me with no emotion except for the flash of what looked like anger and confusion put together.

That's even more impossible then a flying cow. From my impression he shows nothing. "Leave" was all he said just a simple 'leave.' Humph. Before I got out of the door I said aloud, "You should learn some manners Lord Cranky Butt." I took a quick look back and for sure his eye's were red. I saw him start to stand and I knew that was my queue to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Why am I such a smart ass, it seems to cause more trouble then its worth. Well its you and I like to be a smart ass. What ever just learn when not to please? Humph you're no fun. Yes I am you see we just have to learn his weak points!!!! My little miss sneaky aren't we. Yep!  
I started to walk down the hall to try and find my room. When I knew I was thoroughly lost I saw a door  
Oh, big door there's got to be someone or something cool behind those. What happened to keeping our noses out of trouble? We wont get in trouble I will just say I got lost and thought this was my room. Since when did you learn to be sneaky? I don't really know it seems like I am turning into a different person.

My hand was within touching reaching. When suddenly Kinyta-chan snuck up on me. "I wouldn't touch that door if I was you."  
"Why is there a demon behind it?" I said this as a joke when Kinyta's face turned stone hard.  
"Yes that is the demon lord Seshomaru's room."  
"What?!? You mean demons are real and cranky butt is a….. Demon lord…. Who could kill me at any time….. Whom I made fun of….. Oh boy I am in deep!..."  
"You don't know about demons?"  
"No, where I come from they are just legends!"  
"Well they are real," Kinyta said this and watched as my face dropped, I better change the subject I don't want to carry her to her room "Why don't you tell me where you are form why I show you to you room."  
"Ok but I have a lot of questions I want answered."  
"Ok best get started"

As I was laying in bed later that night and trying to get comfortable in this new environment I thought about the discussion that Kinyta-chan and I had. I told her I had come here from the future and about my life before that. I told her all how I found out that I was adopted, and about how after I was "born" my parents and I had moved to America and lived there for the first six years of my life. and Also that we had moved back to Japan because it was more of a home for us. She had asked why I had such and odd name like Heather and the answer to that was simple it was because my parents had thought that we would live in America the rest of our lives and they named me that so people wouldn't make fun of me, this was how my nick name Ha-chan came around. After I told my whole sob story she talked to me about demons and I was still skeptical about it until she showed me some real demons and showed me her Wolf demon form.  
You know you feel more at home here, right? Ya, I know its like I have been in this world before, but that's impossible, right? I can't answer that.  
All of a sudden my stomach growled Man I just realized that I haven't had anything to eat for who knows how long. I am sure that I can find the kitchen on my own I mean I am not that helpless! I sat up and threw my feet over the bed and the minute that my feet touched the cold stone floor a shiver spread through my body. I quietly crept out of the room Since when have I been this stealthy?  
After about a half hour I was ready to admit that I was lost and that's when I realized I was in front of the library form earlier. I would love to do some reading and its not like anyone would know I was here I will just leave earlier and put the scroll back me oh my you are suck a book worm. Ya well at least I wont be a smart ass and die !Your no fun, I am going to sleep! finally, I get quite time! I sat down with some random scroll in the chair that whats his face was sitting in earlier and I fell asleep about half way through the scrool.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I was dressed and was walking to my study to do some work and thinking of what to do with this girl. I walked into the study and noticed the girl asleep in my study. She will pay for this! I signaled Kinyta-chan to come here!


End file.
